Naruto: The Legend of Amaterasu no Omikami
by HarlequinArtist
Summary: The Sun Goddess Amaterasu is needed once againt to protect the lands from the evil known as Yami. She's back and is now gifted with a human form. She joins Team 7 as a new genin, and has to defeat her enemies without giving away her true nature.
1. Starting With the End of A Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Amaterasu or any other Okami characters, they are property of Clover. I also do not own Naruto, or any of THOSE characters either, they belong to Kishimoto.

Prologue

To defeat the evil consuming the Celestial Plains, the Sun goddess Amaterasu no Omikami used all of her available power. Once the evil was banished from the Plains, Amaterasu was once again returned to her dormant state encased inside the stone replica of Shiranui. Waka took the statue back to it's place in Kamiki village, where the village leader promised that he and his descendents would watch over it until the goddess was needed once again.

The Brush Gods, scattered themselves across the country once again, taking Amaterasu's weapons with them. Divine Retribution, Amaterasu's first mirror was kept by the village leader for a while, but almost 2 decades later it was given to a nearby ninja village for safe-keeping.

Yami, and his demonic followers slowly crept back into and spread across the Five Countries. The evil creatures wallowed in the evil and bloodshed created by the humans, and Yami stayed hidden, slowly growing more and more powerful.

Almost 500 years later, Amaterasu would be needed again. Her release would be attributed to the burning love in a child's heart when he came to her resting place, half-dead, to escape the bandits that were pillaging his village. He would beg for Amaterasu to come protect his village and his prayers would be powerful enough to awaken the sleeping goddess so she could once again defeat Yami and the evil power that he spread.


	2. Amaterasu's Awakening

Author's Note: I do not own any Okami characters, they belong to Clover. I also do not own any Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kamiki Village, Hi no Kuni

A young boy dashed up the stairs to the village's Shiranui shrine. Blood splattered his yukata and dripped from his split lip. He was crying between panting and he tripped when he reached the top. He crossed the yard to the shrine and went inside. In the center of the Shrine was a statue of the village's legendary hero Shiranui. The little boy threw himself at the base of the statue.

"Shiranui-sama, Shiranui-sama _ please_, the village needs your help!"

The little boy passed out from exhaustion, not noticing the spiderweb cracks appearing all over the wolf statue revealing silvery-white fur underneath. The bandits that had been chasing the boy entered the shrine, freezing when a sharp growl echoed in the darkness. The white wolf stepped into the firelight snarling at the bandits. The wolf lunged attacking one of the bandits, and eventually chasing the entire group out of the village.

"Praise the Gods, it's Shiranui back from the dead to save us." Cried one of the villagers.

"Shiranui-sama came to save us"

"Praise the Gods"

The white wolf turned when she heard footsteps behind her. The village elder smiled at her. "Come with me please if you would, Amaterasu-sama." He whispered. The goddess turned and followed him into his home. The elder leaned against a desk.

" I never thought I'd live to see the day when you would return to us, Amaterasu-sama. Though I am saddened by the circumstances. The peace that reigned over Nippon did not last long after your departure from this world. Great evil has crept back into our lands, and much has changed in 500 years." The elder stated.

Amaterasu nodded.

"My great-grandfather was the last person to have your weapon here in the village, he sent it for safe keeping in a nearby shinobi village. Their current leader is informed about your identity and will return your weapon to you My Lady." The elder told her solemnly.

He turned to his desk and wrote on a scroll. He rolled the scroll up and handed it to the wolf. "This will get you into Konohagakure, the nearby shinobi village. They will think you're a messenger dog and take you straight to the Hokage Sarutobi." He told her. Amaterasu put the scroll down and barked then wagged her tale before picking it up and heading out the door. The elder followed her to the village gates.

"Shiranui-sama, wait!"

Amaterasu turned to see the little boy she had saved running towards her. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. He threw himself around her neck.

"Your leaving already?" he said tearfully.

"Shiranui has duties that have to be attended to Kenichi, but she will be back. This is her home village after all." The elder said with a smile. The little boy nodded sniffling. Amaterasu nudged him under the chin making him chuckle.

"If you head straight down this road, you will run straight into Konoha." The elder said.

The white wolf nodded and took off at a run, grass springing up as she went. Her speed picked up to her fasted point, but it still took her almost half a day to reach the shinobi village. Two men were sitting in a booth by the gates and looked up when she came to a halt. One of them got up and took the scroll to look at the instructions on the outside.

"A message from Kamiki, well, come on girl. Let's get you to the Hokage then." The man said patting his thigh.

Amaterasu followed the man into a large orange-red building with the symbol of fire on its front. She was led into an office where an old man in white and red robes sat chuckling at a crystal ball.

"Hokage-sama, a message from Kamiki village." The man said.

The old man looked up at the man, then looked at the wolf and his eyes widened fractionally.

"Thankyou Izumo." He said with a grunt as he got up and took the scroll.

The man in blue saluted and disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Amaterasu stared at the spot where he had been in wonder.

"I had been wondering if I'd live to see your return Amaterasu-sama. It's quite an honor." The old man said with a grin. Amaterasu wagged her tail in answer. Sarutobi's grin widened and he went over to an antique cabinet. He opened the doors to reveal a sumi-e painting of Amaterasu's most powerful form, and at the base of the picture was a dusty jade disc. Sarutobi lifted it and brought it over to her. An invisible force lifted it from his hands and brought it over Amaterasu's back. It caught flame and started to spin and the goddess' crimson markings appeared in her fur. The fire flared suddenly before wrapping around her entire form. Amaterasu could feel her body changing from the built up power in Divine Retribution. The flames finally cleared and Sarutobi's eyes widened.

A*N*- Lol, had to cliffhanger it or it would've run on into the next part which I want as another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Becoming a Ninja

A*N*- Once again, I own nothing from Okami or Naruto. They belong to Clover and Kishimoto respectively.

Divine Retribution's flames cleared and Sarutobi's eyes widened. Amaterasu gazed at the pale flesh of her now human hands in utter fascination. She stood carefully, a little wobbly on two feet and studied the crimson tattoo's that decorated otherwise flawless skin. Silver white hair fell around her shoulders. Her ears were pointed and a silver-white ink-stained tail grew out of the base of her spine.

"My word." Sarutobi said, amazed watching the girl gaze at herself in a nearby mirror.

Divine Retribution now spun lazily on her back, the flames licking harmlessly against her skin. The Hokage chuckled at the girl making golden wolf-eyes turn and gaze at him. She looked to be the same age as the current group of genin, which sparked an idea in Sarutobi's mind. He stuck his head out of his office doors.

"Kaname-chan, could you fetch a tailor for me?" he asked his secretary.

He pulled his head back in before she could answer him and turned just in time to see ink wrap around Amaterasu's body and form an ink-stained yukata.

Amaterasu smiled at the older man.

"Thankyou for returning Divine Retribution to me." She said softly, her voice melodic despite the centuries of disuse.

"Not a problem Lady Amaterasu. If you don't mind me asking, what will you be doing now?" the old man asked.

"Darkness has crept back into the land, and into the hearts of humans everywhere. I will cleanse the Earth of shadow once more, but I'll have to find the Celestial Brush Gods once again, for they have been lost to me." She said, gazing out of the window.

Sarutobi nodded and he then voiced his idea.

"You look about the same age as our current class of genin, and I'm sure you've retained enough skills to pass as one. I will have you set up with a Team of genin, you'll be able to roam the country looking for the other gods and still be under some protection until you regain more of your powers." He stated.

Amaterasu looked thoughtful.

"A very good idea, being able to travel freely, I'll be able to cleanse the evil as I find my powers and my weapons once again, and I can face Yami and banish him to Hell once and for all." The goddess stated.

Sarutobi bowed his head.

"I'll keep an ear out for any strange artifacts or demon sightings and make sure your team is the one to handle such missions." He said.

Amaterasu bowed.

"I thank you for your kindness." She said.

There was a knock on the door, and a man came in when he was bidded to enter.

"Ah, Teruma-san, I'm afraid there was a mishap with some ink. Would you mind making an outfit for this young lady." Sarutobi said.

The tailor nodded and started taking and writing down measurements. Once he was finished, he asked what Amaterasu would like and she held out her hands for the pad.

"May I?"

The tailor handed over the pad and Amaterasu sketched quickly, her tail twitching back in forth. The tailor seemed oblvious to it, much to Sarutobi's surprise. Obviously, if the person didn't believe in her existence, then her true form wasn't revealed and she just looked like a normal girl.

Amaterasu handed back the pad, and the tailor marveled at the well detailed and talented drawing.

"Outfit that with the standard gear and weaponry for a genin, please, Teruma-san." The Hokage requested.

The old man bowed with a quick 'Hai, Hokage-sama' and left.

"Kaname-san" the Hokage called.

The secretary stuck her head in.

"Hai Hokage-sama." She said with a smile.

"Have someone fetch Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto, please." He said.

The secretary nodded and disspeared.

"Have a seat, Amaterasu-sama, we have much to discuss of a cover story and very little time with which to discuss it." The Hokage said.

The tailor came back first, and helped dress the goddess. The yukata he had made was white with crimson trim and only went down to Amaterasu's thighs. It was sleeveless, but had separate sleeves that tied right above her elbow and hung down over her clawed went over a set of undergarments and body-suit made of carbon-steel wire mesh that went down to her lower thigh. The obi was also a bright crimson with gold whorls on it and the ends trailed down to the backs of her knees. She was given a pair of knee high black nin-boots and the standard nin-holsters on her lower back and right thigh. A hitai-ate, mounted on a crimson band was secured to her left thigh. Amaterasu gazed into the mirror again before smiling at the tailor and thanking him profusely. Once he left, Divine Retribution flared and white fur tufts sprouted from both ankles of the boots. Sarutobi chuckled as the goddess admired her new form, and paused when he heard a knock at the door. Amaterasu turned when he told them to come in and gazed warily at the silver haired man, and the bright blonde-haired boy.

"Hokage-sama" the silver haired man said bowing, shoving the blonde's head down too, making Amaterasu giggle. The blonde looked over her, and with his bright blue eyes, he reminded Amaterasu of a certain blonde prophet.

"This is Omikami Amaterasu-chan, she'll be joining Team 7 indefinitely. She is from Kamiki no Sato and is the daughter of the Village Elder. He wishes for her to become a skilled kunoichi. I tested her myself, she has a fine aptitude for chakra manipulation as well as other individual skills." The Hokage told them.

Kakashi stared flatly at the back of the girl's head, his first impression was a stuck-up princess who just wanted to play ninja.

"You will report to the Tama bridge at dawn tomorrow, lateness will not be tolerated. You will not be coddled by me." Kakashi said.

Amaterasu turned, looking amused at the jounin.

" I would be very disappointed if I was treated any different from your other students Hatake-sensei. I'm not here for fun and games, I'm hear to learn." She stated quietly. The Hokage smiled behind folded hands, watching the Tokubetsu Jounin reassess the goddess.

"Naruto-kun, if you would show Amaterasu-chan around the village, I would appreciate it." He asked.

The blonde grinned excitedly and nodded. Amaterasu bowed to Sarutobi, letting him see her amused smile. She bowed then, to Kakashi before leaving with the rambunctious blonde.

Once out in the hallway, Amaterasu was beraged with questions.

"Are you a hime-sama?" the blonde asked.

"Iie, I'm just the daughter of the Village Elder. I made the decision to become a kunoichi because of a band of thieves that attacked our village. I want to become a ninja so that I can protect others against the evil in this world." The goddess answered smiling.

Naruto nodded, grinning back and fired off question after question about where she came from and her likes and dislikes. Amaterasu, in turn, asked her own questions, grilling her tour guide about the village and it's inhabitants and the blonde himself. She was growing fond of the boy already, he showed the traits of the two most important men that had been in her life before. His looks reminded her of Ushiwaka, but his personality and mannerisms reminded her fondly of a green glowing Poncle that had been dear to her heart.

Naruto led the girl to his favourite restaurant, feeling that no tour was complete without a visit to Ichiraku Ramen. There was an older brunette already there and Naruto glomped him immediately. The brunette laughed then looked at Amaterasu. She recognized the protective look but just smiled obliviously.

"Who's your new friend Naruto-kun?" the man asked.

"She's Team 7's new team mate. The Old Man told me an' Kakashi this afternoon."

"My name is Omikami Amaterasu, sir." The goddess said bowing. "

Well it's a pleasure to meet you Amaterasu-chan, you're named for the goddess right?"

Amaterasu blinked then smiled wide.

"Yes , I am, though no one really uses my full name. My friends all call me Ammy."

Iruka sat and coversed with the two, asking Amaterasu about Kamiki and other sorts of things. The sun eventually set and Amaterasu had to go back to the Hokage tower.

"I will see you in the morning Naruto-kun and it was a pleasure meeting you Iruka-san"

"See ya Ammy" Naruto said brightly.

Amaterasu paused, then grinned at the blonde. She nodded her head to them both then headed back to the Hokage tower and went up to the old man's office.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Amaterasu-sama?" Sarutobi asked.

"Please, call me Ammy or Amaterasu-chan."

The old man nodded.

"I enjoyed myself very much, your village is wonderful, and Naruto-kun is a wonderful boy. He and I will become very good friends I think." The goddess said serenely.

Sarutobi smiled.

" I'm glad, Naruto can use another friend, actually, I do need to speak to you about him. Theres something about him you should be aware of."

Amaterasu looked at the old man curiously.

"Twelve years ago, the demon known as Kyuubi attacked the village. My successor, the Yondaime Hokage, gave his life to seal the beast into a newborn child." The Hokage explained.

Amaterasu nodded.

"Naruto is that child" she surmised.

"Yes. I wanted you to be aware of that fact. In the legends, the Kyuubi was written to be one of your more difficult adversaries."

"She was. One of my most difficult, actually, she had the ability to negate my Celestial Brush Techniques. Though if she is sealed like you say, I see no problem, but I shall keep an eye on Naruto none the less." Amaterasu assured him.

The Hokage nodded and looked down at some paperwork on his desk.

"With that out of the way, I've took the chance while you were out with Naruto to find you an apartment. It's amongst the bachelor and bachelorette ninja apartment complexes. Actually, your quite close to Kakashi, should you need anything, he lives a floor below you." The Hokage explained. He handed her a map to show her where it was.

"The rent is adequate to keep with the wages you earn as a genin." He sated.

Amaterasu studied the map and nodded then thanked him again before heading to her new home. She opened the door and looked inside. The room was already furnished with the basic necessities. Amaterasu smiled and headed into the bedroom and got ready for bed. She slipped under the covers, naked, and slipped off into a deep sleep, dreaming of a long-haired blonde man with bright blue eyes.

A*N*- Wow, that turned out to be one of the longer chapters. Let me know if you guys catch any mistakes I might've made on any of the chapters and also let me know what you think so far.


	4. Meeting Team 7 and Ammy's First Mission

A*N*- I don't own Okami and I don't own Naruto.

Amaterasu was awake again an hour or so before dawn. She got up, stumbling, forgetting momentarily that she was back on two feet now. She dressed herself and headed to the meeting place Naruto had shown her the night before. No one was there, for this Amaterasu was grateful. She climbed up onto the railing, staring in the direction of the east horizon. She held out her hands and an open scroll appeared, a perfect replica of the buildings and trees in front of her. She kneeled on the ground and opened a bottle of Celestial ink and poured it into a bowl that appeared out of thin air. Her tail dipped into the bowl and drew a circle slightly below where the horizon would be on the picture and the Sun's light turned the pitch black sky slowly green then light blue as it started to rise. The ink replaced itself in the bottle as the bowl and scroll disappeared and Amaterasu smiled. It was good to know she retained her Sunrise ability as always.

The Sun was a little ways up when Amaterasu caught Naruto's scent approaching with two other scents she didn't recognize. The blonde's two companions paused when they saw her but the sleepy blonde sped up to a jog.

"Ammy-chan!" he said happily.

Amaterasu smiled wide at the enthusiastic blonde.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun"

The blonde's grin just got wider. He turned to the pink haired girl and black haired boy behind him.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, this is our new teammate. The Old man told me and Kakashi last night." He said excitedly.

Amaterasu was treated to a slight glare from Sakura, and an indifferent stare from Sasuke. She ignored both reactions and bowed slightly.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Omikami Amaterasu." She said. Sakura nodded and muttered a nice to meet you, Sasuke grunted.

"Have you been waiting long, Ammy-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Not long, a little before sunrise."

"I don't know why Kaka-sensei was so rude about you being on time, he'll be 3 hours late for sure."

Amaterasu just shrugged and smiled.

Sure enough, three and a half hours later, Kakashi strolled up lazily with a bright orange book held up to his face. He looked up and noticed Amaterasu.

"Ah, I see you've met our new team mate."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Your late! Again!" Naruto griped.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the boy.

"Sorry about that, there was a kitten stuck in a tree and…"

"LIAR," both Sakura and Naruto yelled angrily. Amaterasu winced. Kakashi chuckled.

"Let's be on our way, we've got a day of D-class missions ahead of us."

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said timidly.

The silver haired jounin turned to look at her.

"Shouldn't Amaterasu-san train before being let out on any missions?" the pink haired girl asked.

"The Hokage has already tested and passed Amaterasu-chan for any missions Team 7 goes on." Kakashi going back to his book.

"Yes, but shouldn't we know what she's capable of? Otherwise we wont be able to trust her to watch our backs."

Kakashi looked up again at the pink haired girl, then over to Amaterasu who just shrugged.

"Amaterasu-chan, introduce yourself, tell us your likes and dislikes then you'll be sparring against Sakura." He said finally. Amaterasu nodded.

"I am Omikami Amaterasu, age 12. I'm from Kamiki no Sato and I'm the daughter of the village elder there. I like…sunrises, flowers, animals…and sumi-e painting. Hmm….there isn't really much I dislike." She said, smiling sweetly.

Amaterasu and Sakura then went to face opposite of each other, fifty feet apart on the bridge. Amaterasu couldn't quite understand why being the supposed village elder's daughter automatically made her feeble in some way. She slid into a fighting stance.

"Go" Kakashi said boredly.

Sakura attacked her head on and Amaterasu used her Fleet-foot technique to easily move out of the way. She did a back-spinning kick and caught Sakura in the back. The pink haired girl slid forward a few feet and turned on a dime and launched several kunai at the white haired goddess. Amaterasu in turn used Holy Eagle to launch herself twenty feet straight up. She did the hand-seals for a henge, but didn't put any of her chakra behind, except to cause an explosion of smoke. She then shifted into her wolf form and dropped to the ground. She snarled, showing long white teeth. She used Sakura's surprised to headbutt the girl to the ground, then sat on her. Sakura was cringing, then opened one eye to look at Amaterasu who just wagged her tail before moving off. Another burst of smoke hid her shift back.

"You're able to do a Henge? How long can you hold that form?" Kakashi asked.

"Indefinitely."

The silver haired man looked at her sharply.

"That's impossible." Sakura said, brushing herself off and glaring sourly at the white haired girl.

"Not necessarily. My ancestors could change back and forth into wolves at will using no chakra at all. This is just a watered down version of that. It takes a small amount of chakra to initiate the transformation and a little more to transform back." Amaterasu lied.

Kakashi said nothing, he went back to reading his book. Amaterasu turned to Sakura.

"Do I pass your standards, Sakura-san?" she said politely.

The pink haired girl nodded, inwardly seething.

"Let's get going to the missions office then." Kakashi said boredly, walking in the direction of the Hokage tower. Naruto used the time it took them to reach the tower to relate how boring being a genin was to Amaterasu. She listened to the blonde's complaints, amused.

They arrived at the missions office and received their D-class mission scroll and a box.

"This is the most prized pet of Miyuki-hime, daughter of the Fire Daimyo. She lost it the last time they came to visit the village and requested we deliver it back to them." Sandaime explained.

Naruto got ready to make his usual protests when Sakura slapped a hand over his mouth. Sandaime chuckled.

"Miyuki-hime is staying in a nearby village, you will deliver her pet to her and be back. This mission should only take you over night. " Sarutobi continued. His eyes caught Amaterasu's and he looked pointedly at the box. This got the golden-eyed girl to gaze at the box curiously, trying to figure out what was inside.

"Under no circumstances are you to open the box and let the creature escape again." Sandaime said finally, giving Naruto a pointed look. The blonde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting.

Amaterasu couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's expression.

Kakashi chuckled nervously and dragged the blonde out of the room before he tried to disrespect the Hokage any further.

They took the main road out of Konohagakure and traveled till nightfall, reaching the small village where Miyuki-hime was staying at the local hostel.

"You don't understand how grateful I am that you brought Yue back to me." Said the princess petting the white rabbit that had been in the box. She was younger then the genin, but acted like an adult. Something about her was setting off Amaterasu's senses.

"I would be much obliged that you stay here tonight, my father will cover the room charges." The hime said smiling.

"We thank you for your kindness." Kakashi said, smiling at the little girl.

They ended up with two rooms for the night, the boys in one, and the girls in the other. Amaterasu was lying awake in bed remembering fun times traveling with Issun across Nippon. She froze when she heard footsteps outside in the garden. There was a tinkling laughter. Amaterasu got up and peeked her head outside.

"Miyuki-hime." She said, seeing the black haired little girl.

The princess just laughed again and walked out of the garden. Amaterasu frowned, it wouldn't be safe for the princess to wander alone so she ran after her. The little girl led her outside of the small village to an old shrine just outside of it. Miyuki was sitting on the steps holding her rabbit and smiling. Amaterasu paused, feeling slightly uneasy.

The clouds overhead slowly blew apart, revealing a full moon, casting light on the shrine. The rabbit in the girl's arms started to glow. When the light faded away, the rabbits white fur was stained with crimson markings. It looked at Amaterasu.

" O Great Sun Goddess Amaterasu, all that is good and mother to us all. It is a tragedy what befell you on the Celestial Plains but it brings me great joy to see you again." Miyuki said, the moon god's voice overlapping her own. Amaterasu just smiled.

"I'm sorry that you all had to be scattered once again, Yumigami." Amaterasu said sadly.

"Great Goddess, do not be sad, rejoice your new form, for once you regain your mighty power the likes of Yami will never stand a chance against." The moon god said excitedly. Amaterasu just chuckled.

Yumigami started to glow once again, and it's power orb flew into Amaterasu making her pale skin glow momentarily. It faded, and Amaterasu looked back and Miyuki who was still smiling.

"Yue told me he's been waiting a long time for you, Goddess." She said quietly. Amaterasu looked up at the crescent moon.

" I have been waiting a long time to be reborn back into this world again, hime."

Miyuki giggled and slid open the door to the shrine.

"Yue has been in my family for a long time, Amaterasu-sama, my grandmother gave him to me, and her grandmother gave him to her. A rosary was also passed down with him, which my mother had hidden in this shrine. I believe they are rightfully yours."

Amaterasu looked inside the shrine curiously and Miyuki stepped around her, walking over to a heavily locked box sitting on the shrine table. The little girl pulled out a key and unlocked the box and opened the lid, revealing the Devout Beads. When Amaterasu moved closer, the beads lifted from their resting place and flew to her, spun around her a couple of times before disappearing. Amaterasu bowed to Miyuki.

"Thankyou hime-sama."

"No Amaterasu-sama, it is I who am thanking you for honoring me with your presence. If there is anything you need, it is yours."

"All I need is your faith, Miyuki-chan" Amaterasu said smiling again.

Miyuki nodded.

"I'd better head back to bed before they notice I'm missing."

Amaterasu chuckled and they headed back to the hostel.

Team 7 headed back to Konohagakure the next morning and reported back to the mission room to turn in the scroll. The Sandaime requested to speak to Amaterasu to see how she was faring with shinobi life. That wasn't what he actually wanted to talk about though.

"I received a message from Kamiki no Sato." He said looking out of his windows,

Amaterasu perked up curiously.

"The Village Elder says that the Konohana Sakura tree is blooming again, something that hasn't happened since you were encased in stone once again." Sandaime continued.

"Sakuya" Amaterasu said, surprised.

"Hm?"

"The name of the Tree Spirit within Konohana, Sakuya, I didn't think she still resided within the tree." Amaterasu explained.

" Ah, well something is happening and I've set up a mission to Kamiki, basically a delivery of transferral papers for you along with a band of merchants who are heading that way."

Amaterasu nodded and thanked the Hokage for his help, before heading home to ponder what could've caused Sakuya to awaken again. She fell asleep and dreamed of the Village Festival that she and Issun had attended after the defeat of Orochi.


	5. The Mission to Kamiki

A*N*- As per usual, I own neither. I'm just borrowing for my own selfish purposes.

Amaterasu was first at the bridge again, which seemed to annoy Sasuke somewhat. Amaterasu put it out of her mind though and was content to sit peacefully on the bridge's railing until the remaining three members arrived. Kakashi was thankfully only two hours late with a very odd excuse of 'helping a cat cross a river'. Naruto explained that it wasn't one of the jounin's more creative excuses.

The picked up their mission scroll and the transfer documents they had to transport to Kamiki and met up with the group of merchants they had to escort. The half a day it took Amaterasu was elongated to almost the full day because of the pace the merchants kept. They arrived in Kamiki village by sundown. They were greeted by the Village Elder.

"Amaterasu, back already." He said, grinning at the white haired girl. Amaterasu hugged him.

"Father."

The merchants moved past them and further into the village. The village elder watched them with a smile and slung an arm over Amaterasu's shoulders.

"Who're your friends?"

Amaterasu stood a little straighter.

"Father, my jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi, and my team mates Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." She introduced. Kakashi shook the man's hand and handed over the scrolls.

"The Hokage needs you to sign these to finalize Amaterasu-chan's transferral into Konohagakure."

The elder nodded, smiling.

"Of course. If you would come with me. Amaterasu, why don't you show your team mates Konohana."

Amaterasu caught the hint and smiled.

"Of course, Father." She said obediently.

The village had grown a lot from the tiny hamlet it had been. Amaterasu let her hands brush the leaves of the turnip field that now belonged to Mushi's great great grandchildren, and remember being chased around it by his angry mother. She took her team mates up the stairs to the Gaurdian Sapling. She made sure to purposefully step around the stone gate and looked up at the tree that was sprouting thousands of flower buds.

"It's beautiful" Sakura said in awe.

"This tree is the protector of Kamiki. It's actually Konohagakure's namesake. The ninja's protect the country like the tree spirit protected the village. It's over a thousand years old." Amaterasu explained.

Her team mates looked up at the huge tree in awe, even Sasuke looked visibly impressed. Naruto was inspecting the small statue of Nagi at it's base. The figure was hardly recognizable now, completely weather worn.

"What is this?" the blonde said curiously.

"The Great Warrior Nagi, he protected the village from the fearsome Yamata no Orochi 600 years ago." Amaterasu told him, and launched into the tale of the adventure of Nagi and Shiranui.

"Shiranui-sama!" a little voice called.

Kenichi was dashing up the steps and launched himself at Amaterasu. The goddess caught him in a big bear hug laughing.

"Kenichi-kun, behaving I hope." She said, hoping the child wouldn't blow her cover.

"Yes ma'am." The child said excitedly.

A woman's voice called his name in the distance and the child huffed.

"Go see what your Haha-ue wants" Amaterasu said putting him down. The little boy beamed at her and took off back down to the village.

"Shiranui?" Naruto said confused.

"Because I can turn into a white wolf. Kenichi calls me Shiranui, like in the legend." Amaterasu said. The blonde nodded, still frowning a bit, and they went back down to the village. They would be staying the night in the Elder's home and would be leaving before dawn the next morning.

During the night, Amaterasu got up quietly and snuck out. She wasn't aware of the single gray eye watching her every move, nor that the owner of said eye followed her up to the Gaurdian Sapling and watched her disappear when she passed through the gate. Kakashi tried stepping through, but nothing changed around him so he hid, waiting for his errant student to return. Not thirty minutes later, the gate glowed and Amaterasu appeared. Kakashi uncovered the Sharingan and saw crimson smears around Amaterasu's eyes, on her forehead, hands, and bare feet. He also saw what looked like wolf hears growing out of the top of her skull and a white tail that looked like it had been dipped in ink. When he covered the Sharingan, she looked normal again. Kakashi was intrigued, but resolved to speak with the Hokage about this before confronting Amaterasu about anything. He did a transportation jutsu to get him back to the house and crawled into his bedroll before Amaterasu got back. Amaterasu slid the door open quietly and stepped inside, sliding it shut behind her. She slipped the Powerslash Brush Technique scroll into her bag and crawled back into her bedroll to sleep. Content that she now had two out of thirteen techniques back, and had found Tsumugari and the Life Beads as well.


End file.
